You Say It, And You Say It Loud
by Sheena26MB
Summary: A collection of Japril one-shots.
1. Future Scientist Camp

**_AU prompt: April and Jackson are in college and they don't know each other. April works as a volunteer in a summer camp which takes place by a lake, Jackson is on vacation in the lake house of his family. And they meet and fall in love._**

_This is my first one shot, so it may not be that good. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to go with it, and I finally came up with this! While writing it, I thought it was a good storyline for a multi-chapter fic. But I'm way to busy with other fanfics, so if I ever decide to do one like this, it wouldn't be anytime soon. _

_Anyway, here it is and hope you guys like it._

"This is a bad idea" April said, following the two

"Hey, you're the one that said dare" Callie said

"But I didn't think I would have to do this?" April said "I had prepared myself for jumping into the lake naked, sneaking into the boys' cabin even, but I did not prepare for this"

"Well, we could forget this and go for the jumping in the lake naked thing" Alex said, he was further ahead, with a flashlight in his hand

"Do you want your stupid ball back or not?" Callie questioned

Why were three camp counselors walking the camp grounds at night? Simple. The counselors of the _Future Scientists Camp_ were engaged in their usual game of truth or dare. The first time counselor, April, who had enrolled in the collage close by last fall, had decided to finally take part in the game this time, instead of just watching. She decided to take it a step further and go for dare, trying to impress the others. Alex thought it was the perfect time to torture the newbie and get his football back from the Avery lake house backyard all at the same time.

"What if someone catches me?" April panicked

"Stop being such a woos" Alex commented

But April had all right to panic. From what she had heard, the Avery's weren't too happy about the camp opening just on the other side of the lake. It got worse when campers found it fun to sneak unto their property and cause havoc. After some discussion with the Camp owners, a rule was made. No camper or Camp worker was allowed unto the Avery's property. And to be sure that they know their bounds, a wooden fence was placed around the lake house.

Earlier that day, Alex, along with some counselors and campers, were having an interesting game of football. It all came to an end though, when the ball was accidentally kicked over the fence. His first try to get it back was a bust, because The Avery's grandson was in the backyard that day. The two had exchanged words over the fence and "Richie Rich", as Alex called him, decided to not give the ball back.

A few minutes later, the three arrived at the fence.

"Ok, so how to I get in?" April asked

No one answered. Instead, Alex steps forward and kneels in front of it.

"What are you doing?" April whispered

"This is how you're going to get in" he simply answered

April's eyes widened "You want me to climb over? I can't do that"

"Have any other ideas?" he asked

"You know you could give up" Callie suggested

"No, I'll do it" April answered quickly

She was known as the weird shy dud, and she was tired of it. She wanted to be known as something else, known as the bad ass who climbed the Avery fence.

She took a deep breath and climbed unto Alex's shoulders. Once on, Alex slowly stood up, allowing her to swing her legs over the fence. She tried to find a comfortable position on it, before scanning the dully lit back yard.

"Do you see anyone?" Callie asked

"Do you see the ball?" Alex added

"No, and no" she said the last 'no', giving Alex a look

She continued to scan to yard. A few seconds later, she spotted the ball.

"I see it" she whispered

"Then go get it" Alex urged

"Or you could just ask" A voice said, startling the three.

Alex quickly stepped away from the fence, causing April to lose her balance. And once she did, she tipped over the fence, landing in the lake house's back yard.

"Ah!" she screeched as she fell

"Screw this, I'm out of here" Alex said as he ran away, leaving Callie standing there, along with the flashlight at her feet

"Alex" she yelled in a whisper "Punk!" she added as he kept running

As Callie mumbled curse words under her breath, April laid flat on her stomach on the grass, staring at the Jordon sneakers that were standing right in front of her face.

"Oh crap" she whispered to herself

She slowly lifted her head to look up at the stranger standing in front of her. Because of the dull lighting, she couldn't see him well, but she could tell he was wearing some dark colored jeans and what could be a red or orange hoodie.

"You know this is trespassing right?" he asked

"Uh…"

"You know you could get arrested right?" he asked again

"Uh…." April repeated

She was panicking. He was right; she could get into a lot of trouble for being there. She quickly pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't tell anyone about this" April pleaded

"Why shouldn't I?" the stranger asked

"Cause they made me do it, I didn't want to do it. They dared me and….."

April's ramble was cut off by a voice from inside the house.

"Jackson?!" it called out

The two heads shot towards the house. April's eyes widened as a smirk appeared on the face of the person in front of her.

"Oh you're in trouble now" he said

Suddenly the backyard lit up, and for the first time, April could clearly see her surroundings. She didn't have time to admire the water fountain or the beautiful lawn furniture, because she heard the voice again.

"Jackson?!"

"Please don't tell" April pleaded again, looking at who she now assumed was Jackson

The moment he turned to look at her, the smirk on his face disappeared and everything seemed to slow down. It was her.

The day he arrived at the lake house that summer, he spotted her at the entrance. He figured she was new since he hadn't seen her the years before. It seemed like everyday after that, when he looked over the fence from his bedroom, he would see her. It was always her face that jumped out from every other person at the camp. He told himself that maybe it was the red hair. Sometimes, he found himself searching for her face in a crowd. He convinced himself that sitting at his window waiting to see her wasn't weird or _"stalkerish"._ He certainly tried to convince himself that he wasn't developing some weird crush on the redhead.

"Hide" he blurted out

"What?" April asked, as she tried to tear her thoughts away from those gorgeous eyes of his

"Go hide!" he repeated, pointing to one of the wooden lawn chairs

April's brows furrowed a bit. He was helping her?

"You're helping me?" she asked

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Just go!" he said, practically pushing her towards the chair. April got his hint and quickly ran to it, crouching down behind it. Just as she did, the door to the backyard opened.

"Jackson?"

"Right here mom" he answered raising his hand

"What are you doing out here? I heard a scream" his mother asked

"A scream? I didn't scream. Maybe it was one of those girls at the camp. I'm just hanging here, getting some fresh air" he nervously said

"Oh, ok" she said looking at how awkwardly he was standing there.

He was defiantly up to something, but she chose to ignore it for now and headed back into the house. Once the door closed, Jackson ran over to the chair and helped April up.

"Look, I don't know why you're helping me.." she was up on her two feet "….but thank you"

"No problem" he smiled "So you're here for the football?" he said walking over to where it was

"Yeah" she answered "The campers kicked it over here and my friend tried to come get it"

"Yeah, I remember him" he said picking the ball up

"You could have given it to him you know, when he asked" April said

"I would have, but he was acting like a douche" Jackson shrugged

"He can't really help it" she said

Jackson threw the ball around in his hand as he walked towards April. He stretched his hand out to hand it to her, but pulled back before she could take it from his hands. Instead of just giving it to her and letting her leave, he thought he should at least get to know her first.

"Hey" she said when he pulled his hand away

"What's your name?" he asked

"Why do you want to know that?" April asked, she thought he might actually tell about her sneaking over

"Well I am helping you out here. The least you could do is tell me your name"

"April, my name is April" she answered

Now he had a name to the face.

"Is your birthday in April?" he asked, wondering if that was the reason for her name

"Actually, it is" she said

"Are you new to the camp?" he quickly asked before she could ask for the ball

"Yeah, I am" she answered, confirming his first theory

April stretched her hand out to take the ball, but he refused to give it back, he needed to know more.

"Are you from here?" he asked

April was getting annoyed with his questions; she needed to leave before his mother decided to show up again.

"No, I'm from Ohio. I moved her to go to college. I lived on a farm, my favorite color is green and I don't like waffles" she said with a fake smile "Anything else you need to know?"

"You don't like waffles? How could you not like waffles?"

"Can you just give me the stupid ball so I could leave?"

"Wait, I have another question"

"This better be the last one"

"It is"

"Fine, ask away" she said, flinging her arms defeated

"This isn't yours….." he began, holding the football up "…so why are you coming to get it?"

"We were playing truth or dare and they dared me to sneak over to get it" she simply answered

"Did you want to?"

"No"

"Then why did you do it?" he asked confused

"Cause they dared me and I needed the street cred or whatever. Wait why are you still asking me questions, you said that was the last one"

"Street cred?" he asked ignoring her question

April groaned.

"I'm not the most popular kid ok. I'm the weird shy dud and I didn't want to be known as that anymore ok?" she answered annoyed

"I don't think you're a weird shy dud"

"Says the person who hasn't met or seen me before"

"Well..."

"Can I please just get the ball back?"

"Wait, I have another question"

"No more questions!"

And with that, she stepped forward, trying to get the ball from his hand. He lifted his hand higher, keeping it out of her reach. She was now noticing how tall he really was. She went on her tip toes, and still couldn't reach it. Jackson smiled at her attempts, she did look kind of cute the way she bit her lip in frustration. The lip biting was distracting though, because he didn't notice when she jumped off the ground and snatched the ball from his hand.

"Ha" she said in victory

She tucked the ball under her arms and walked back to the fence. Why did it seem higher than it was before? She groaned to herself, she didn't want to ask him for help, but she couldn't climb it herself. She turned to him.

"What?" he asked

"Help!" she said pointing from the bottom of the fence to the top

"What does that mean?" he asked copying her gesture

"Can you just help me up please?"

He smiled to himself walking over to her, her frustrated look was getting cuter.

He went down on his knee at the base of the fence and held his palms up in front of him. Once her foot was secure in his hand, he lifted her up and she swung her other leg over like she did before.

Jackson stood up straight and looked up at her.

"Bye" he smiled

She looked down at him. Could it be that his eyes looked prettier from a higher altitude?

"Bye. And thanks for not telling" she said back

"No problem"

She smiled at him before turning her attention to the other side. She tried to swing her other leg over and jump down as gracefully as she could, but her attempt failed when her shoe lace got hooked somewhere and she fell over the other side.

"Seriously?" she said lying on the ground

"April?" she heard her name

She looked up and saw Callie running towards her.

"You ok?" she asked helping her up

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said standing to her feet, dusting herself off

"You actually got it" Callie said picking up the football that had fallen from her hand

"Yeah I did" she answered before noticing her right shoe wasn't on her foot "Crap, my shoe"

"Here it is" the two heard another voice

They looked to their side and saw Jackson standing there with April's other shoe in his hand

"Who's he?" Callie asked

Even though it was her second year working here, she, along with the other counselors and campers, had never seen Jackson before. He was always that voice behind the fence.

"How'd you get here?" April asked, she didn't notice him climb over

"The gate" he answered, pointing to the open gate further down the fence

"There was a gate? Why didn't you tell me?" April asked a little pissed

"Again, who is he?" Callie asked, feeling out of the loop

"You're the one that wanted to climb over" he said

"Well I wouldn't have if I knew there was a gate" she said, waving her hand around

_Note to self, she moves her hands around a lot when she's frustrated_, he said to himself with a smirk. She noticed his smirk and quickly walked over to him, snatching her shoe out of his hand,

"Thank you and bye, again" she said before walking back over to Callie. She quickly slipped the shoe into her foot and grabbed Callie's had "Let's go"

"Are you even going to tell me who he is?" she said, allowing herself to be pulled by the red head

"Later"

"Hey, tell your douche bag friend the next time he kicks his ball over here, come get it himself, and ask nicely" Jackson called out "…..instead of sending his pretty friend to come get it" he added with a smile

"Ooooo" Callie said noticing the compliment "Next time we lose something over there, we'll send you to go get it"

"Why?" April stopped abruptly, letting go of her friend's hand

"He obviously has a thing for you" she smirked

April rolled her eyes and continued to walk away, leaving Callie behind

"Oh, come on Kepner, he's cute" Callie teased following her

Jackson walked back into the yard and headed towards the house. There was no way he was going to end his summer without seeing her again. He opened the door and walked through, calling out to his mother.

"Hey mom, would it be cool if I volunteer at the camp?"

* * *

**This was my first ever one-shot, so hope you like it! If you have any prompts, you can leave them in the review or PM me!**


	2. Med-School Crush

_**Prompt: jealous Jackson**_

_I've been waiting patiently for someone to give me this prompt! I always read "jealous Jackson" prompts, where whatever situation is happening at the hospital (there maybe ones that don't, but the one's I've read have), so I thought that I should put them at a different venue. Hope you like it This is the product of being bored at Camp._

* * *

April smoothed her hands over her dress for what felt like the millionth time that night. Even though Jackson told her she looked amazing, she was still self conscious about how her body looked in the dress. She had given birth a few months ago and she hadn't loosed all her pregnancy weight. She didn't want to look like a huge whale at her first official Harper Avery Foundation event. Catherine insisted that she and Jackson come, claiming it would be good press for the foundation, and that she might as well get used to it, since she was now an Avery.

With her husband, mother-in-law and grandfather-in-law entertaining the guests, and her three month old daughter with the temporary nanny, April found herself standing awkwardly at the bar. Alcohol was out of the question since she was breast feeding, so she was stuck with a soda in her hand.

"April Kepner?"

April turned, hearing her name being called. A gentleman in a suit was the one who called her.

"Yes?" she asked, now fully facing him

"Wow, I can't believe it's you" he said, looking her up and down

She froze a bit. Why was he looking at her like that? She smoothed her hands over her dress once again.

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked brows furrowed

"You don't remember me?" the man asked with a smile

And it was then, she noticed who he was. How could she forget that smile? The smile that drove her crazy when he used it.

"Brian Mosley?"

"In the flesh" he grinned

Brian Mosley was the hottest and smartest guy in her year at Med-school. Every girl had a crush on him, including herself. Although they shared some classes and did a few assignments together, he didn't see her the way she saw him. To him, she was just a classmate, and the person he had to compete with for the top spot in class. She couldn't blame him though; she wasn't the hottest girl back then. Yeah she got rid of her braces, learned to condition her hair and started wearing contacts, but her acne hadn't cleared up all the way yet and she couldn't compete with the long legged, big boobed girls in her year. At least now she had big boobs, complements her daughter.

He was still as good looking as he was before, the only difference was that he looked a bit older and there were grey hairs sprouting among his now longer brown ones.

He stepped forward and pulled her into an unexpecting hug.

"Uh hi" she smiled, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt

"How have you been?" he asked stepping out of he embrace, which seemed to last a little too long for April

"I've been good, you?" she politely said

"Great" he grinned "So, we're finally surgeons huh?" he assumed she had to be a surgeon, since she was at a event mostly surgeons attend

"Yes we are" she said back

"Neuro?"

"Trauma"

"April Kepner a Trauma surgeon?" he questioned "Thought you would go into Neuro"

"Thought so too" she said "But trauma was my calling. I don't think I could imagine myself doing anything else"

"Well, good for you" he smiled

"What about you? Cardio?"

"Correct" he smiled again "How'd you know?"

"I remember your speech about wanting to go into cardio our freshman year, in one of our classes" she answered

"You remembered?"

April's cheeks got red "Of course I did. It was one of the most inspirational speeches I've ever heard from a classmate" she nervously answered

"Well I'm flattered" he said, taking a step closer, putting on that smile again, that caused her to blush even more

She bowed her head a bit, trying to hide her face. She couldn't believe those eyes and that smile still had that effect on her.

Was it stronger that the effect her husband's eyes and smile (especially his eyes) had on her? Certainly not.

Speaking of her husband, he was on the other side of the hall, talking to another random older surgeon his grandfather suggested he speak to. He was bored out of his mind, but he had to keep up appearances, or his mother would magically show up and give "that look". So he nodded his head and pretended to listen.

His eyes left the speaker and wondered the crowd in search of his wife. Staring at her ass in that tight dress would be a perfect distraction to a speech about why plastic surgery could never be as ground breaking as Neuro. No wonder his grandfather wanted him to talk to this man. His brows furrowed when he saw a strange man talking to her. His brows rose when he saw his wife giggle and nervously brush her hair to the side. Was she blushing?

Jackson quickly excused himself and walked towards the two, straighten his jacket.

Meanwhile on the other side…..

"So, are you here because you got nominated?" Brian asked

"No" April quickly shook her head "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes" he smiled

"Oh, that's great" April smiled back

"Yeah, my work with the 3D printers is finally getting noticed" he said "Word around here is that my biggest competitor is some Dr. Yang, but she doesn't have anything on me"

"Oh" was all April could say, she couldn't tell him he was screwed

"So if you're not nominated, why are you here? Are you here to support a friend?" he asked

"Family business I guess" she said after pausing to think

"Family business?" he asked with a confused look

"I'm here with my husband and his family"

"Who's your husband?"

As if on queue, Jackson approached the two, before his wife could utter a word

"I am" he smiled, planting his feet next to April, extending his hand to the man he was sure he saw checking out his wife's cleavage "Dr. Jackson Avery" he introduced himself

"Dr Brian Mosley" he said taking his hand and shaking it "Avery? As in…."

"Harper Avery?" Jackson said finishing his sentence "Yes, I'm his grandson"

Brian eyes widened before he looked over at April "You married an Avery?"

Again, before April could open her mouth, Jackson answered "Yes she did" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Well, good for you" Brian said

"So, how do you know my wife?" Jackson asked after an awkward silence passed

"We went to med-school together" Brian answered "She sorta had a crush on me"

The couple froze. _"He knew?"_ April thought as her eyes widened. Jackson on the other hand couldn't believe his wife had a crush on him. He couldn't see it, he looked like the "_annoying prick_" type, and April didn't go for guys like that. Then again, she did have a thing for Alex that one time.

"Well that was a long, long time ago" Jackson said, keeping a fake smile on his face

There was a few moments of silence as Brian stood there awkwardly and Jackson's grip on April's waist tightened. April looked up at her husband; she had never seen him so possessive. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't like it or didn't think it was sexy,

She pulled her eyes away from him when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her purse and checked the ID.

"It's the nanny" she said looking up at Jackson before looking at Brian "I'm sorry, I have to take this"

She quickly left the two men, answering her phone. Jackson didn't miss when Brian's eyes locked on his wife's back side as she left.

"Nanny?" Brian asked once April was gone

"We have a three month old daughter" Jackson said

"Oh, well congratulations" he said "I bet she's as beautiful as her mother"

"She is" Jackson said with a smirk

It was then that the stare down began. Jackson didn't have to say a word; his message was easily conveyed through his facial muscles. He had the whole _I-saw-you-checking-out-my wife's-ass-an- I-don't-like-it_ look.

April returned about a minute later, making the men tear their eyes away from each other.

"Is Emma ok?" Jackson asked

"She's fine. The nanny just couldn't find her other bottle" she answered

Just then, Catherine approached the three.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to announce the winner" she said to the couple

For their first official Harper Avery Foundation event, the couple was given the job of announcing the recipient of the year's Harper Avery Award.

"Duty calls" Jackson said to Brian "It was nice meeting you Dr. Mosley"

"It was nice meeting you too Dr. Avery" he said back before turning to April "And nice seeing you again April"

"Likewise" she smiled "And good luck"

He nodded towards them before the two followed Catherine to the stage. Knowing that Brian's eyes were on them, Jackson placed his hand on his wife's lower back. It was his way of taunting the fellow surgeon, _"I can touch it and you can't"._

"What was that all about?" April asked once they were far enough

"What was what all about?" he asked, acting clueless

April shook her head at him "I thought you didn't use the Avery name for personal gain?" she asked

"I don't" he confirmed "I do however use it to keep med-school crushes from flirting with my hot wife" he added as they stepped up the podium

She smiled to herself. Maybe she didn't look like a huge whale after all.

* * *

_Be sure to review! And if you have any prompts, put them in the review, or you can PM them! I especially want something AU, but you can put whatever you want!_


	3. Doctors Make the Worst Patients

_**Doctors Make the Worst Patients**_

_**Prompt: **__** 1. We saw what April is like when Jackson is sick, so how about what Jackson is like when April gets sick?**_

_**2. Jackson dealing with a sick April**_

_So, these two prompts are basically asking for the same thing. We saw the couple dynamics when Jackson is sick, now we want to see how it is when April is sick._

_There is this crazy virus going around on my island, I had it, my sisters had it, my mom, my brother, my grandmother, damn it almost everyone in my family had it. So I thought, while lying in bed in pain, why not make April have this virus in the one shot. So all the stuff you read about is a combination of all the symptoms we had (some people have some of the symptoms, like me, while others get every single one of them)_

_So here it is, hope you like it!_

_A/N: This is set a few years after the "Wed-school Crush" one-shot_

* * *

Jackson stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him with his foot. He had a sleeping baby in one hand and a sleepy toddler's hand in his.

"Babe, I'm home!" he called out, hanging his key on the hook

"We back mama" a 3 year old Emma groggily said

They heard no reply, so Jackson suspected April was asleep. He went up the stairs to put the kids into bed. He placed a four month old Lucas in his crib in the nursery and then bought Emma to her room, where she fell asleep a few minutes after lying in her bed.

Jackson then went to their bedroom, where he expected to see his wife fast asleep in their bed. But he was a bit surprised when he saw the bed empty.

"April?" he called as he looked around the room. He went to their bathroom and opened the door "April?" he said, poking his head in. It was empty as well.

He closed the bathroom door and went over to the bed, about to call her name again, but then he noticed something.

Their bedroom was clean, like spotless clean. He left the room, went down the hallway then down the stairs. He then noticed that the toys that were lining the stairs weren't there anymore. He went to the living room and looked around, it was clean and some things were rearranged. He headed to the kitchen and was hit with the aroma of cooking food. He headed to the kids play room. The toys that were covering the floor before he left that morning were packed away. Emma's tea party set was up on it's shelf and Lucas' stationary jumper was in the corner.

"I can't believe her" Jackson said leaving the room, going to the one place he knew she would be.

He opened the door to the laundry room and there she was, standing next to a table, filled with clean clothes.

April looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hey, you're back" she smiled widely

"Yeah…." Jackson said looking at her suspiciously

"Where the kids good?"

"They were good"

"How was your day? Get any cool cases?" she asked as she resumed her folding

Jackson shook his head at her. He should have known she would have done this. He shouldn't have listened to her and went to work when he wanted to stay home and take care of her.

The morning before, April had gotten up with some wrist pain. Thinking it was nothing, she went to work. By the end of the day, she was lying in bed, aching from head to toe and had a high temperature. Turned out she had caught this nasty virus that had been going around. Jackson wanted to stay home and take care of her, but she insisted she would be fine by herself and promised to stay off her feet. Knowing that it would be hard for her to watch the kids, he brought them to the hospital with him, so they could spend the day at the daycare while he worked. He had come home early to clean up and start dinner, but all that had already been done.

April had a habit of over working herself when ever she was sick. If something needed to be done, she would do it, sickness or not. "Kepners are built to have babies, sir, we drop them in fields" she had told Owen Hunt when she informed him of her pregnancy. A baby in her uterus wasn't going to stop her from running the E.R.

And now, April had managed to get out of bed to clean the house, cook and do the laundry. But she wasn't fooling anyone, by the way she leaned up against the table, Jackson knew she was still in some pain.

"Actually, I had an interesting patient today" he answered her question

"Really?"

"Yeah. This patient of mine was very stubborn" he said walking up to her "I told her she needed some rest but she didn't listen. Instead, she walked about, doing what she wanted"

"Oh, that must have been frustrating" she said, not looking up at him

"It was" he answered as he stared; he knew she got the hint that she was the stubborn patient "So, how was your day?"

"It was good" she answered

"Feeling a little better now?"

"I'm feeling a lot better actually"

"Really?" Jackson asked, not believing a word she said

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'

"So, no more joint pain?"

"Nope"

"What about the fever?"

"All gone" she answered

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, her fever was gone, but he was sure the joint pain was still there.

He picked up one of his son's onesies that were sitting in the pile of clean baby clothes, pretending to examine it. He then let it slip from his hands and fall to the floor.

"Oh no, it fell" Jackson said dramatically

"Jackson, I just washed that" April scolded looking down at the onesie on the floor then up at him

"I know, sorry" he apologized

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" she asked a few seconds later when she realized he wasn't making any effort to retrieve the piece of clothing from the floor

"No" he simply answered "why don't you pick it up?"

"You're the one that dropped it!"

"Yeah but….." he began taking a few steps back "….you're closer to it"

"Ugh, really Jackson?" April said in frustration

"Pick it up"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to!"

"You don't want to, or you can't?" he asked brows raised

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning her head back to the unfolded laundry

"You're in pain"

"No I'm not"

"Babe I can tell. You haven't leaned off that table since I got here" he said pointing to her

April sighed defeatedly, she was caught.

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked taking his spot back at her side

"I was bored. I couldn't just stay in bed while the house was a mess" she answered

"Babe you're sick"

"That doesn't mean my home cannot look presentable" she argued

"I told you I would clean up when I got back"

"Jackson your version of clean isn't really clean"

Jackson rolled his eyes, he had heard that so many times.

"Come on" he said placing a hand on her waist and the other on her arm

"Where are we going?" she asked, not moving from her spot

"I'm taking you back to bed"

"But I haven't finished the laundry yet" she refused "And I'm not finished with dinner

"I'll deal with the laundry and dinner ok? You need to rest" he said, trying to gently move her from her spot

"I'm fine" she said removing her arm from his hand, picking up another article of clothing to fold

Jackson groaned. Either she was being very stubborn or she was using the stubbornness to hide the fact she couldn't move from her spot. He believed it was both. He sighed, that meant there was only one way to get her to bed.

He placed a hand at the middle of her back and used the other to scoop her feet off the floor.

"Ahh!" she squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck "Jackson, put me down!"

"No" he said, as he settled her in his arms

She sighed in defeat and Jackson smirked. She could try and wiggle her way out, but she was too tired and in pain to even try.

He carried her out of the laundry room and into the hallway. As he entered the living room, he realized that their family portraits on the wall were rearranged.

"You rearranged the pictures too?" he asked in disbelief

"I was bored" she answered with a shrug "And the room needed a change"

"You know, normal sick people usually lie in bed all day" he said

"Well I'm not exactly normal Jackson" she argued "Ask Alex, he'll tell you"

He carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once inside, he walked up to the bed and gently placed her on the bed, causing April to inwardly groan, she wanted a few more seconds in her husband's arms. He pulled the covers over her legs.

"Now you stay in here, and don't get up! I'll go check on dinner" he said about to turn around

"Wait, what about dinner?" she asked

"What about it?"

"If I can't get out of bed, how would I eat?"

"I'll bring it to you" he simply answered

"I can't eat in here!"

"Why not?" he asked confused

"Cause I just cleaned it and you're not supposed to eat dinner in your bedroom, that's just….wrong. The only exception is breakfast" she replied

"Well…" he said sitting at the edge of the bed "I recall, on many occasions, doing some things traditionally meant for the bedroom, in the kitchen" he smirked "So, there's no reason we shouldn't switch it up a bit"

She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him the really_-you're-bringing-up-sex-right-now_ look.

"Where are my babies?" she asked, deciding not to comment on his statement, her expression was enough

"They're asleep in their room" he answered

"Bring them in here"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm sick and you're supposed to give me what I want, and I want to cuddle with my babies" she simply answered

"Ok" Jackson said not arguing with her

He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before walking out, he turned to her again.

"Anything else?"

"Don't burn my meatloaf like you did the last time" she said

Jackson groaned "I didn't burn it, it just had a crispy underside"

"Yeah, that's what it was" April said sarcastically as she giggled

He smiled and then left the room, off to fetch her babies and to not burn the meatloaf…..hopefully.

* * *

_There you have it! Review and tell me what you think._

_Funny story, sick April was inspired by my mom. When she had the virus, she decided to not go to work. I thought she would be in bed all day, but noooo. That day, she was doing laundry, cooking dinner and cleaning the house, all at the same time! And sitting there like, you know I can cook dinner instead right? But nooo, she just couldn't stay still while her house was "dirty". Are all moms like this when they're sick or is it just mine?_

_I'm still accepting prompts, so send them in!_


End file.
